star_factorfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Factor (season 2)
|last_aired = present |judges = Alex Christian Rick Laimis Vaios |coaches = Tarja Turunen |host = Adam Levine Michael Pena |broadcaster = ETV |finalsvenue = |image = |caption = |winner-name = |winner-origin = |winner-genre = |winner-song = |runner-name = |runner-image = |last = Star Factor (Season 1) |next = Star Factor (Season 3) |year = Season 2 }}The Season 2 started on 6 December 2012. It's hosted by the leader of the Maroon 5, Adam Levine and the well-known actor Michael Pena. On 3 December the auditions results were revealed and the contestants are now fighting in the Galas in the Saaku Arena. The Auditions took place in the Kaubamajas of Tallinn and in the Mall of Tartu. The judges are formated by Rick, Alex, Laimis, Christian and Vaios, chosen in the first part of the transmission. Vaios had submitted the winner of the first season and therefore he managed the Boys. Nick and Valentin left the judge panel and were replaced by Laimis and Christian by a televoting decision. Vaios was actually the first member wich lost all his contestants. Auditions In total, 75 aritsts performed at the auditions. The judges selected only four artists for every pot: Boys, Girls, Girls Groups, Boys Groups and Mixed Groups. Battle Bracket The Battle Bracket is a decisive moment. The Bottom Three of the votes of each Gala is called on stage and the judges have to save only one artist from those. The restant 2 artists will leave the competition. The T.I.L.T. ('T'otal 'I'ndecision and 'L'ack of 'T'ime) Is when the judges votes are tied. In that case the public is called to vote their favourite to save. The "Lack of Time", stands for the limitated time for the public to vote: almost 1 hour. Finalists The finalists were announced during the episode broadcasted on November 19 2012. : – Eliminated Galas Results summary ;Colour key : – Contestant was in the bottom two/three and had to enter the Battle Bracket :1. Laimis didn't vote in that gala since it wasn't needed. Christian didn't vote either but he said that he would save The Beatles. :2. Vaios couldn't vote in that gala since he was abroad. :3. Robbie was voted by four judges while The Veronicas were voted by one judge and therefore The Veronicas and Flo Rida eliminated :4. Marina & the Diamonds was voted by one judge while Globus and Femminem were voted by two judges. Marina & the Diamonds was immediately eliminated. Globus and Femminem went to T.I.L.T. where Globus eliminated. :5. Westlife were voted by three judges while Bruno Mars and Femmined were voted by one judge and therefore Bruno Mars and Femminem eliminated. :6. Westlife were voted by one judge while Robbie Williams and Inna were voted by two judges. Westlife were immediately eliminated. Robbie Williams and Inna went to T.I.L.T. where Inna eliminated. :7. Robbie Williams was voted by one judge while Davichi and Eric Saade were voted by two judges. Robbie was immediately eliminated. Davichi and Eric Saade went to T.I.L.T. where Eric Saade eliminated. Gala 1 (6-7 December) ;Judges' votes to save *Vaios: Robbie Williams *Rick: Robbie Williams *Laimis: The Veronicas *Christian: Robbie Williams *Alex: Robbie Williams Gala 2 (8-10 December) ;Judges' votes to save *Vaios: Marina & the Diamonds *Rick: Globus *Laimis: Femminem *Christian: Globus *Alex: Femminem Gala 3 (11-13 December) ;Judges' votes to save *Vaios: Bruno Mars *Rick: Westlife *Laimis: Femminem *Christian: Westlife *Alex: Westlife Gala 4 (13-17 December) ;Judges' votes to save *Vaios: Robbie Williams *Rick: Inna *Laimis: Robbie Williams *Christian: Westlife *Alex: Inna Gala 5 (17-19 December) ;Judges' votes to save *Vaios: Eric Saade *Rick: Davichi *Laimis: Davichi *Christian: Robbie Williams *Alex: Eric Saade Gala 6 (22-23 December) ;Judges' votes to save *Vaios: Evanescence *Rick: Evanescence *Laimis: N/A *Christian: The Beatles *Alex: Evanescence Gala 7: Christmas Gala (23-27 December) ;Judges' votes to save *Vaios: Taylor Swift *Rick: Taylor Swift *Laimis: Girls Aloud *Christian: Within Temptation *Alex: Within Temptation Gala 8 (27-31 December) ;Judges' votes to save *Vaios: N/A *Rick: Evanescence *Laimis: Train *Christian: Train *Alex: Evanescence Gala 9: Semi-final (2- January) ;Judges' votes to save *Vaios: Cascada *Rick: Maja Keuc *Laimis: Maja Keuc *Christian: Maja Keuc *Alex: Cascada Gala 10: Final Call-out order : Contestant entered the Battle Bracked : Contestant was eliminated after entering the Battle Bracket : Contestant won the competition. : Contestant came in second in the competition. : Contestant came in third in the competition. Category:Star Factor seasons